1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to prosthetic devices and methods for improving the function of prolapsing heart and other circulatory valves.
Mitral valve insufficiency, either organic (primary) or functional (secondary), such as but not limited to prolapsed, regurgitation, and dithering (MVI) is a valvular heart disease characterized by the displacement of an abnormally thickened mitral valve leaflet into the left atrium during systole which can result in poor coaptation of the individual valve leaflets and valve leakage against backpressure. There are various types of MVI, broadly classified as classic and non-classic. In its non-classic form, MVI carries a low risk of complications and often can be kept minimal by dietary attention. In severe cases of classic MVI, complications include mitral regurgitation, infective endocarditis, congestive heart failure, and, in rare circumstances, cardiac arrest, usually resulting in sudden death. The aortic valve can also suffer from prolapse, and valves of the venous circulation can suffer from a similar condition which can lead to chronic venous insufficiency resulting from damaged or “incompetent” valves which are characterized by poor coaptation.
It would be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for improving valve function in a patient suffering from any of the conditions identified above and, in particular, for improving coaptation of cardiac vales, including both mitral valves and aortic valves, as well as venous valves. At least some of these objectives will be met by the inventions described below.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,419,695; 6,869,444; and 7,160,322; and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2012/0197388 and 2013/0023985 all have disclosure pertinent to the present invention.